London Buses route H91
London Buses route H91 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hammersmith and Hounslow West, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route H91 commenced operation on 26 May 1991 between Hammersmith Broadway and Hounslow Bus Station via Turnham Green - Wellesley Road - Chiswick Roundabout - Great West Road - Osterley Station - Lampton - Vicarage Farm Road -Hounslow West Station - Bath Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was operated by London United from their Hounslow (AV) garage using 8.5m Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and MCW Metrobuses. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 91 between Hounslow West and Hammersmith. On 24 January 1994, the 8.5m Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by 9.0m Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 31 August 1996, the route passed to Westlink operating from their Hounslow West (HH) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and the route was withdrawn between Hounslow Bus Station and Hounslow West. The Monday to Friday school journeys were transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage at the same time. On 9 November 1996, Stamford Brook (V) garage was closed and the school journeys were transferred to Shepherd's Bush (S) garage. In 1999 Westlink was taken over by London United and Hounslow Heath's garage code was changed from WK to HH. On 20 November 1999, the route was converted to low floor using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and a Sunday service was introduced operating from Hounslow (AV) garage. On 18 March 2000, the Sunday allocation was transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage and the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Wright Pathfinder bodied Dennis Lanc SLFs. The double deck school journeys were withdrawn at the same time. On 30 June 2001, the allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. On 25 May 2002, the allocation was transferred to Hounslow Heath (HH) garage. On 4 September 2004, the Wright Pathfinder bodied Dennis Lanc SLFs were replaced by Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 16 February 2008, the Hammersmith terminus changed from Hammersmith Grove to Upper Bus Station upper. On 23 December 2009, the route was converted to double deck using Scania OmniCitys. On 9 January 2010, the route was diverted at Turnham Green to go direct along Chiswick High Road instead of Wellesley Road and Oxford Road North. On 12 January 2013, Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were introduced alongside the existing Scania OmniCitys. On 5 March 2016, the route was retained by London United. In January 2018, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. In November 2018, Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs was introduced alongside the existing Scania OmniCitys. In May 2019, the route was converted to a full Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. The allocation will be transferred to Stamford Brook (V) from 21 March 2020. Current Route Route H91 operates via these primary locations: *Hammersmith Upper Bus Station *King Street for Ravenscourt Park Station *Turnham Green *Gunnersbury Station *Brentford *Osterley Station *Lampton *Hounslow West Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) H91, London Buses routes